


Family Gift

by GalaxySong



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Castiel, Drunk Rodney, M/M, Wings, porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySong/pseuds/GalaxySong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney meets a old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Gift

Rodney had known about Angel’s and Demon’s since he was twelve years old. His Grandmother had explained about the family gift, or curse depending on who you asked. It had skipped his Mother completely and when she found he had it, she had distanced her self from his like he was radioactive. 

The gift was different for each person who had it. For him his Grandmother had described it as seeing the true face of good and evil. In simple terms he could see when people were possessed by Demon’s or Angel’s, and he didn’t care what any one said, it was still possession when a Angel took over some ones body. He knew some of his family were hunters, out killing monsters and saving people, they hadn’t been happy when he had turned his back on them. 

 

Rodney always thought it was strange how easily hunters accepted Demon’s but not the existence of Angel’s. 

 

Castiel was the first Angel he actually talked to or even interacted with, he had spent most of his life pretending not to notice the people with wings or black eyes. 

He had been two minutes away from being killed by a mugger for the eight dollars in his pocket when a man had appeared out of no were and just touched his almost mugger and the man has collapsed to the ground.

The Angel, Castiel had given him no reason for saving him other than it was the right thing to do.

 

It was almost twenty years later when he saw Castiel again, he was in a different body and was currently slumped over a bar looking a bit worse for wear but his wings were the same. A mix of white and silver feathers, Rodney had never forgotten what a single one of those feathers looked like even after twenty years.

 

 

Rodney wasn’t sure how he had gotten drunk so fast but he was half sure it had something to do with trying to keep up with a Angel who could drink like a marine. It also might have had something to do with that he had just found out about the apocalypse, drinking seemed like a very good idea after that.

When Cas had made a comment about dieing a virgin Rodney had stared at him disbelief before dragging the Angel off to the toilet telling him “At least we can fix that“.

 

Rodney pressed Cas up against a cubicle wall, bighting and licking at his neck while frantically pulling at his belt. The sound Cas made went straight to his already half hard cock. 

 

It took Rodney a couple of minutes to realise they where all of a sudden in his hotel room. 

“What the hell?” Rodney asked not sure if it was the drink or sudden teleportation that was making him feel dizzy.

“It’s one of the small advantages Angel’s have,” Cas told him.

 

“Have you ever kissed some one?” Rodney asked , hands still fiddling with Cas’ belt, deciding not to let the change of scenery distract him from his task.

Rodney would swear Cas’ face went red when he gave his head a quick shake.

Rodney just grabbed his tie and pulled his mouth to his own and after a couple of second’s Cas started kissing back like a starving man. When they needed to pull away to breath Rodney kept kissing down his jaw to his neck. He got a small thrill of pleasure at the mark he had already put there.

 

After that everything moved fast, leaving there clothes in a trail behind them as they moved towards the bed. He stopped only for a second when he heard a high pitched ringing coming from Cas’ pants pocket. 

“I think your phone is ringing?” Rodney said more bewildered that a Angel needed a mobile phone.

Cas ignored him or just didn’t really care and pulled him back into a hungry, sloppy kiss and Rodney decided he really didn’t care about a ringing phone either. 

 

They both collapsed onto the bed grunting and moaning into each others mouths, Rodney was sure they were both to drunk to try anything more complicated than grinding against each other like a couple of horny teenagers.

 

Rodney only had a minute to regret not being able to feel Cas’ wings as they twitched and shuddered through his orgasm before he was coming him self, adding to the sticky mess on there stomachs. 

 

They got under the cover’s, Cas resting his head on Rodney’s chest when Rodney started to laugh.

“What’s so funny,” Cas asked.

“I just realised we skipped out on the bar tab.”


End file.
